Sir Topham Hatt/Gallery
Railway Series Sir Topham Hatt I File:TheSadStoryofHenryWilliamMiddleton4.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt I illustrated by William Middleton File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainReginaldPayne1.JPG|Sir Topham Hatt I illustrated by Reginald Payne File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS7.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt I illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS1.PNG File:ThomasGoesFishingRS8.PNG File:TroubleintheShedRS2.PNG File:DuckTakesChargeRS8.PNG File:Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)8.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt I illustrated by Clive Spong File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime-AScarfforPercy2.png|Sir Topham Hatt I illustrated by Loraine Marshall Sir Charles Topham Hatt File:DuckTakesChargeRS7.PNG|Sir Charles Topham Hatt illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:GordonGoesForeignRS7.PNG|Sir Charles Topham Hatt illustrated by John T. Kenney File:HulloTwinsRS3.png|Sir Charles Topham Hatt hears about the arrival of Donald and Douglas File:LittleWesternRS4.png|Sir Charles Topham Hatt illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:StopThief!RS6.png|Sir Charles Topham Hatt illustrated by Clive Spong File:PopGoestheDieselLMillustration7.png|Sir Charles Topham Hatt illustrated by Loraine Marshall Sir Stephen Topham Hatt Main Gallery: Stephen Hatt/Gallery File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS3.PNG|Stephen Hatt (centre) as a child File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel6.png|Stephen as the Fat Controller File:SmokeScreenRS5.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS7.png File:Wired-UpRS7.png|Sir Stephen Topham Hatt with Wilbert File:EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS5.png File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS6.png Television Series Model Series File:TheSadStoryOfHenry8.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the first season File:JamesandtheCoaches9.png|Sir Topham Hatt covered in water File:Coal7.png|Sir Topham Hatt wearing overalls File:Coal27.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.png|Sir Topham Hatt and his family File:ThomasinTrouble36.png File:DuckTakesCharge13.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the second season File:TheDeputation35.png File:AScarfforPercy48.png|Sir Topham Hatt covered in jam File:Donald'sDuck6.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the third season File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip13.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:ABadDayforSirHandel46.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the fourth season File:PaintPotsandQueens47.png|Sir Topham Hatt and the Queen File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty20.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the fifth season File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty61.png|Sir Topham Hatt in a muddy ditch File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach72.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad240.png|Sir Topham Hatt's poster in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:It'sOnlySnow16.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the sixth season File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine22.png File:PercyGetsitRight56.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the seventh season File:BadDayAtCastleLoch40.png File:FergusBreakstheRules31.png|Sir Topham Hatt enjoying his supper of kippers File:ATaleforThomas14.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:ThomasandtheTuba8.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the eighth season File:Percy'sNewWhistle69.png File:TooHotForThomas70.png|Sir Topham Hatt on holiday File:BeingOnTime12.png|Sir Topham Hatt having toast in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!61.png File:CallingAllEngines!217.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting9.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the ninth season File:ThomasandtheStatue62.png File:WhatMakesThomasHappy10.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the ninth season Learning Segments File:PercyandtheFunfair15.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the tenth season File:ThomasandtheShootingStar66.png File:WhoCanTakeThem10.png|Sir Topham and Lady Hatt in a tenth season Learning Segment File:WhichWayNow21.png|Sir Topham Hatt with his wife and grandchildren File:DreamOn66.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the eleventh season File:EdwardandtheMail44.png File:TheGreatDiscovery544.png File:TheGreatDiscovery562.png File:TheFatController.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt at the buffet table in "Children in Need" File:TheFatControllerinChildreninNeed.jpg CGI Series File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise71.png|Sir Topham Hatt in CGI File:SplishSplashSplosh22.png|Sir Topham Hatt in full CGI File:DoubleTrouble55.png|Sir Topham Hatt with his wife, his brother and Thomas File:SirTophamHatt(2010)2.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas File:MistyIslandRescue444.png File:BeingPercy81.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the fourteenth season File:DayoftheDiesels15.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Day of the Diesels File:StopthatBus!113.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery74.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Winston File:ExpressComingThrough71.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the sixteenth season File:HappyBirthdaySir23.png|Sir Topham Hatt as a young man File:KingoftheRailway189.png|Sir Topham Hatt in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway757.png|Sir Topham Hatt with Sir Robert Norramby at Ulfstead Castle File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend39.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the seventeenth season File:Santa'sLittleEngine128.png|Sir Topham Hatt dressed as Father Christmas File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress101.png|Sir Topham Hatt at Ulfstead Castle getting covered in jam File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine106.png|Sir Topham Hatt, his Assistants and Edward splattered with Milk File:GoneFishing(episode)34.png File:TaleOfTheBrave78.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave657.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine105.png File:Spencer'sVIP122.png|Sir Topham Hatt with Thomas, Gordon, James, Toby, Duck and Spencer File:SamsonatYourService118.png|Sir Topham Hatt with Samson File:MillieandtheVolcano136.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt File:TheAdventureBegins52.png|Sir Topham Hatt in The Adventure Begins File:LostProperty15.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the nineteenth season File:WildWaterRescue11.png File:Redsvs.Blues15.png|Sir Topham Hatt as a referee File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure177.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure182.png|Sir Topham Hatt with Thomas, Percy and Ryan File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure337.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure797.png File:SidneySings18.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt in the twentieth season File:RyanandDaisy59.png|Sir Topham Hatt wearing summer clothing File:SkiffandtheMermaid84.png|Sir Topham Hatt onboard Skiff File:SkiffandtheMermaid97.png|Sir Topham Hatt stranded File:SkiffandtheMermaid111.png File:TheGreatRace269.png|Sir Topham Hatt in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace444.png|Sir Topham Hatt onboard the Shooting Star File:JourneyBeyondSodor99.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor572.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor577.png|Sir Topham Hatt with Percy File:JourneyBeyondSodor590.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor1229.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay101.png|Sir Topham Hatt with Dowager Hatt in the twenty-first season File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay104.png File:Philip'sNumber149.png File:Philip'sNumber151.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor129.png File:AShedforEdward111.png AShedforEdward37.png|Sir Topham Hatt in a hardhat File:AShedforEdward115.png File:TheBigFreeze32.png File:TheBigFreeze40.png File:TheBigFreeze42.png File:TheBigFreeze169.png File:DiVOdMoVQAAltaS.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt in Big World! Big Adventures! File:Dia27o2UEAAbYav.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt riding a Camel File:BigWorldBigAdventuresIntro9.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the twenty-second season Promotional Material File:TheFatControllerpromo.png File:SirTophamHattpromo.jpg File:TheFatController2.png File:TheFatController1.png File:SirTophamHatt'sOffice2002ThomasEvent.jpeg|Sir Topham Hatt's office at the 2002 Thomas Event File:SirTophamHattAndStaffJapanese.jpg File:DVDBingo18.png|Sir Topham Hatt in DVD Bingo File:SirTophamHattCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandSirTophamHattCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandSirTophamHattCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt CGI promo File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Percy, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:Winston,SirTophamHattandMr.PercivalPromo.jpg|Winston, Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival CGI promo File:SirTophamHattpromo.png|CGI promo File:SirTophamHattCGIPromo2.png File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:SirTophamHattSeason7Promo.jpg File:TheFatControllerModel.jpg File:DowntheMine67.png|Sir Topham Hatt's large scale model (Season 1) File:SirTophamHatt'sLargeScaleModel.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's large scale model File:SirTophamHatt'sSmallScaleModel.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's small scale model File:SirTophamHattandPorterOriginalERTLpromo.png|ERTL promo art File:SirTophamHattAndPorter2ndERTLPromo.jpg File:SirTophamHattERTLPromo.png File:SirTophamHattRearERTLPromo.png File:SirTophamHattSideViewERTLPromo.png File:STHPromoArt.png|Promo Art File:Thefatcontrollercartoonpromo.png File:Thefatcontrollercartoonpromo2.png File:SirTophamHattPoster.png|A poster featuring Sir Topham Hatt File:CallingAllEngines!SirTophamHatt.png Miscellaneous File:ThomasBreaksaPromise5.png File:Thomas-saurusRex3.png|Grandfather Hatt and "Little" Topham Hatt File:BlowingBubbles11.png|Sir Topham Hatt in an annual story File:WhatisThomasThinkingOf5.png|Sir Topham Hatt in a animated Learning Segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure13.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)52.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt in Trouble on the Tracks File:ThomasLand(Japan)6.jpg|Thomas Land Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt monument File:TheFatControllerFountain.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt fountain at Sodor Airport File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept.jpg|Concept art of the Sir Topham Hatt fountain File:SirTophamHatt'sLetter.png|Sir Topham Hatt's letter from Thomas and Stepney and other Stories Cosplay Gallery File:HelloThomasandJames25.png|Days Out with Thomas (Hello Thomas and James) File:TheFatControllerlive.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Live File:BigLiveTour10.jpg|Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:DraytonManorSirTophamHatt.jpg|Thomas Land, Drayton Manor File:Winston'sWhistleStopTouropening.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Colin Bryan (CEO of Drayton Manor) open Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|With Colin Bryan and Mark Moraghan at Drayton Manor File:MarkMoraghanandtheFatController.jpg|With Mark Moraghan at the King of the Railway premiere File:ThomasandtheFatControlleratDrusillasPark.jpg|Drusillas Park File:StrasburgThomasandSirtophammhat.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt at with Thomas (B.E.D.T. 15) Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSirTophamHattandPorter.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSirTophamAndLadyHatt.jpg File:ERTLwind-upFatController.png|ERTL Wind-up File:ERTLSirTophamHattTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:ERTLSirTophamHattandEngineerTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card with Porter File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamandLadyHatt.jpg|1997 Wooden Railway File:Wooden STH.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:Splish,Splash,SploshStoryPackMuddySirTophamHatt.jpg|Splish, Splash, Splosh Muddy Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt.PNG|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayFatherChristmasSirTophamHatt.PNG|Wooden Railway Father Christmas Sir Topham Hatt File:BeachSirTophamHatt.jpg|Wooden Railway Beach Sir Topham Hatt File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Wooden Railway car File:PlungeWRSet.PNG|As part of Percy Takes the Plunge Wooden Railway Set File:WoodTravelingSirTophamHatt.jpg|Wood File:MyFirstThomasSirTophamHatt2.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasSirTophamHattlarge.jpg|My First Thomas File:Take-AlongSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Take Along car File:SirTophamHattCarTakeNPlay.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype car File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Take-n-Play car File:PlarailSirTophamHatt’sOffice.jpg|Plarail Sir Topham Hatt’s Office File:Plarail25thAnniversaryBlueShinyThomasPartySet.png|Plarail 25th Anniversary Blue Shiny Thomas Party Set File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar2.jpg|Bandai TECS car File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar1.jpg|Yellow version File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Bachmann File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeSirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasSirTophamHatt.jpg|My First Thomas car File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Capsule Plarail with car File:Wind-upSirTophamHattSeasideWear.jpg|Capsule Plarail Seaside Wear File:Wind-upSirTophamHattSeasideSwimWear.jpg|Capsule Plarail Seaside swim wear File:DiAgostiniSirTophamHatt.jpg|De Agostini File:PocketFantasySTH.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:TomicaThomasandSirTophamHatt.jpg|Tomica Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:LionelSTH&Workers.jpg|Lionel with assistants File:LionelSirTophamHattGateman.gif|Lionel Gateman File:LEGOSpencerandSirTophamHatt.jpg|LEGO with Spencer File:SirTophamHattJackintheBox.jpg|Schylling Jack in the Box File:SirTophamHattMashems.png|Mashems File:TheFatControllerStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library File:TheFatController2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 UK Story Library book File:SirTophamHatt2011USStoryLibraryBook.jpeg|2011 US Story Library book File:TheFatController'sBusyDay.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTheFatControllerJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library book File:WedgewoodTheFatController.jpg|Money box File:QuakerOatKrunchiesCut-OutThomas,OatKrunchiesBoxCarAndSirTophamHatt.jpg|Oat Krunches Cut Out with Thomas File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle6.jpg|Block Puzzle File:SirTophamHattTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:SirTophamHattTradingCard.jpg See also * Category:Images of Sir Topham Hatt Category:Images of Sir Topham Hatt Category:Gallery Category:Human galleries Category:Character galleries